Imperium
Imperium is a living weapon, literally, that appears in Beorn Hallow. It is mute and many of it's past wielders don't know that it really is alive. When it is first seen, it is under the possession of The Silent One. Description Sword Imperium's sword form is a sharp and blunt object with cyan lines across the edge of the weapon. It has a handle and it's cyan lines sometimes spew out glowing cyan mist if the area is dark enough, to light the way ahead. Inner Form Imperium's "inner form" resembles a woman with dark blue horn like hair and pale blue skin. Her eyes are entirely cyan and emit cyan mist. She wears a wrap-around coat that covers most of her left and is shaped like the sword, including the glowing lines. She has black finger-less gloves. She wears a dark blue-ish green sweater and grey leggings with neon cyan lines crossing at the top. The leggings also have heeled soles. Personality Although it doesn't really have much of a personality considering it's mute, it's actions show that it can be somewhat possessive of it's owner, both in beneficial and harmful ways. If it is unhappy with it's current owner, it will stop helping them. Imperium can stretch out and carve to reflect it's thoughts if needed. If Imperium gets too attached with it's current chosen wielder, it will tend to wrap itself around the chosen wielder and attack anyone that gets too close to them. Backstory TBA Powers and Abilities Imperium is able to stretch itself out, becoming as long as a football stadium if needed. It also emits a glowing cyan mist in the darkness, allowing the owner to be easily spotted by group members, although it knows when to be "silent". It is impressively sharp and powerful, able to carve stone with ease and create elaborate sculptures in seconds. It is also seems immune to rust or any kind of natural degeneration. Imperium cannot speak in the mortal plane. It's inner form does not speak to anyone unless they are the wielder. When under the influence of Hyper Energy, it becomes Bleeding Imperium. Bleeding Imperium drips a neon ooze, that appears to be some kind of blood for it. Inner Imperium also bleeds from their mouth, and it is clear that Hyper Energy appears to damage Imperium in some kind of way, although when the user reverts to their normal form, Imperium seems to be completely fine. Appearances ''Beorn Hallow TBA Fantendo Now "Imperium Dance" TBA FantendoQuest Imperium's likeness makes several cameo appearances in ''FantendoQuest as part of Izzy Skarp's Unten merchandise store as the Imperium Noodle and the Unten Umbrella, which has a Imperium-like design on the handle. Izzy Skarpe's design also utilizes Imperium's likeness across her gloves and skirt. Additionally, Mimikunten uses a wood stick that is carved to look like Imperium. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory TBA Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Bizarre Infinity Imperium appears as one of the one hundred items that Stone Kirby can transform into, being placed into a stone hilt. It was revealed during the game's presentation direct in a long montage. Relationships The Silent One TBA Unten TBA Trivia *Although sometimes called a sword, it's more like a ballistic battering ram with edges. *The inner form takes on the opposite gender of those who wield it. Trophy Information Gallery ImperiumBeornHallow.png|Imperium's appearance in Beorn Hallow. ImperiumWoman.png|Imperium's "inner" form. Imperium Attorney.png|Imperium's appearance in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney. BleedingImperium.png|Bleeding Imperium UntenUmbrella.png|Unten Umbrella that features Imperium's likeness in ''FantendoQuest ImperiumPoolNoodle.png|Imperium Pool Noodle that features Imperium's likeness in FantendoQuest InnerImperiumPainted.png|Inner Imperium by Category:Weapons Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory